


"I don't think I can make it this weekend"

by buggiesreign



Series: Bughead One Shots [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: cute bughead, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiesreign/pseuds/buggiesreign
Summary: Jughead had been at prep school for 2 months now, but Betty and him had a great schedule of when to talk and see each other. But that changes, when Jughead can't make it this weekend, due to work stress - or does it change?





	"I don't think I can make it this weekend"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute idea that came into my mind and I thought I'd write a short one shot about it.

It had been 2 months since Jughead transferred to Stonewall prep, meaning Betty only saw him on the weekends, but they made sure to talk to each other everyday. Most nights they called, sometimes she missed him so much, that she asked to facetime, which he only agreed to reluctantly. But Jughead never was good at saying no to Betty.

The last few weeks had been stressful for both of them, having multiple exams and papers to study for and work on. There calls were shorter during that time, but still long enough to catch up and talk a little about their days.

On Wednesday night, at 7 pm, Betty picked up her phone and laid back on her bed. She opened her text messages and clicked on the contact “Juggie <3”. She began typing right away, hoping he was ready to call and that he had a little more time tonight, since she was done with her studying for today.

B: Hey Juggie, are you free to call?

Jughead was sitting at his desk, reading one of the texts he was supposed to, when his phone lit up. He turned towards it and a smile appeared on his face, when he saw the notification. ‘New text from ‘My love’’. He picked up his phone and texted back immediately.

J: Give me 5 minutes to finish this text and I’ll call you.

Betty smiled at her phone, when he replied right away and said he would be ready in 5 minutes. It wasn’t always this easy to find a time when both of them were free, so nights like these made her very happy. She texted back, keeping her phone close afterwards, wanting to be ready when he called and not missing it.

B: Take your time. Can’t wait to hear your voice.

Jughead looked at his phone and even though he knew if he didn’t text back, he’d be done quicker, but he couldn’t help himself. He picked up his phone yet again and texted back quickly, before outing it down and resuming to read the text.

J: The feeling is mutual.

Betty felt her heart warm up, reading the text. She knew he missed her too and she knew he loved their talks as much as she did, but hearing him say it made her feel good. She chuckled softly as she typed and sent her reply.

B: Stop texting and read your text, or else you’ll never finish.

Jughead glanced at his phone and chuckled softly, reading her text. He smiled and looked back at his text, finishing it 6 minutes later and picking up his phone. He dialled Bettys number and held the device to his ear, waiting for her to pick up.

Betty heard her phone ring and picked up immediately after the first ring. “You’re a minute too late” was what she said right away, followed by a soft chuckle. “Hi. I missed you” she added, always telling him she missed him at the beginning and end of every phone call.

“Truly sorry, won’t happen again” he chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “I missed you too, baby. I wish you were here”. Jughead really missed having Betty around. He wasn’t necessarily a very social person and even though he met a few people he could sit with and hang out with, they weren’t people he trusted with personal information. 

“Me too, Juggie. I can’t wait to see you on Friday” she said with a soft sigh. She always loved seeing him on Friday afternoon and spending the entire weekend together, sometimes at her house, with his family, sometimes at Pop’s with Archie and Veronica, and sometimes just the two of them, with no one else around.

“Uh … about that, actually …” he began, and Bettys heart sank.

“I don’t think I can make it this weekend”.

The exact words, she expected coming next, when he began talking. It took her a moment, to let it sink in completely. To some people being sad and disappointed about this would seem dramatic. They would think Betty was clingy or needy, and the truth was, she sort of is. Jughead is the only real constant Betty has in her life and they had such a nice rhythm now, but of course something had to come in between.

“I have an extra study group meeting on Friday and Saturday, because we have a really important exam on Monday and on Thursday I have to hand in a paper, that I need to read through and correct on Saturday evening and Sunday. I’m really sorry, but this weekend is really stressful and the drive is an hour each. The study group meets at 3 pm on Friday, until 8 pm. And on Saturday we meet at 10 am and I don’t know how long it’ll take and when we will finish.” he kept on rambling about why he couldn’t make it and it took Betty a moment to comprehend it all, as he was speaking quickly.

“Jughead” she interrupted, and he stopped his rambling. “It’s okay. I understand and we both knew this might happen at some point. We’ll just have to talk or facetime this weekend and wait for next week”.

Jughead sighed softly, knowing Betty was trying to make him feel less guilty, but was also really sad that he couldn’t make it this weekend. “Yeah, we will definitely call or facetime. I wouldn’t miss it for the world”.

They kept talking for over an hour after that, but Jughead could tell that Bettys mood has changed and he hoped that she wasn’t too disappointed in him.

On Friday, when Jughead texted Betty, she said she didn’t want to facetime and just wanted a normal call and Jughead knew she was still sad, about not seeing him today or the rest of the weekend. The phone call itself felt different too. The mood was sadder and Betty was a lot more quiet and Jughead sighed after it ended, wanting to hit himself for not being able to come to Riverdale this weekend.

Betty obviously wasn’t blaming him, she understood why he couldn’t come and wasn’t mad or upset, she was just sad and wish things were different. But that didn’t stop Jughead from feeling bad.

On Saturday morning, before the sun was even out, Betty felt strong arms wrap around her and she felt a body behind her. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head around, finding herself eye to eye with Jughead. She blinked a few times, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her, but after blinking a few times, he was still there.

“Hi baby” he said softly and Betty smiled widely, not expecting him here at all. She was completely confused about what was going on, but she wasn’t going to complain.

“Hi, what are you doing here? What time is it?” she asked, still looking up at him.

“Like 6 am. Sorry for showing up so early, but I have to leave at 8:30 again and I wanted to have a bit of time with you” he explained, and Bettys heart felt incredibly full right now. He got up at 5, just to drive to Riverdale to spend 2 hours with her, before going back.

“I love you” she said, her smile widening. She felt his arms tighten a little around her and closed her eyes, when he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She kissed back for a moment, a sweet kiss shared between the two of them, before Jughead pulled back slowly.

“I love you” he said, opening his eyes, meeting green eyes staring back at him, as he did so.

Betty felt her eyes getting heavier again and she closed them, turning her head back around and cuddling back into him. His arms were still wrapped around her, when Jughead closed his eyes as well and both sighed contently at the same time.

After a little while, Betty turned her whole body around and wrapped one of her arms around Jughead as well and tucking her head underneath his chin. They both fell asleep after a few more minutes of laying there in each others arms.

An hour later Betty opened her eyes yet again, feeling Jugheads hands draw patterns on the exposed skin of her waist. “Good morning” she mumbled sleepily and Jughead pulled his head back a little, to look and smile at his girlfriend.

“Good morning, baby” he replied, and Betty smiled back at him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. “I don’t want you to leave again” she muttered against his skin, but Jughead heard the words as clear as day.

“I know. Me neither. I’d much rather stay in bed with you all day and just cuddle, but I can’t. Not today anyway. I have study group and I need to get a good grade on this exam” he said, his hand brushing up her arm and playing with a strand of her hair afterwards.

“I know you do, but we can do that next weekend. I’m really happy you decided to come, even if it’s just for 2 or 3 hours” she said, smiling against his skin, before pulling back and looking up at him. “Would it be too much to ask if you could do the same thing tomorrow morning?” she asked, knowing it was a lot to drive back and forth for only a few hours together, but asking didn’t hurt anyone.

“Actually, how about tonight at around 9 pm, I leave school and come here and tomorrow morning I drive back. I know it’s not a lot and the most we do while I’d be here would be sleeping, but I need to finish that paper tomorrow” he suggested, and she pecked his lips.

“Sounds perfect to me” she grinned widely and pecked his lips a couple more times. “I really appreciate you coming here. I know it’s a lot for just a few hours of time together”.

“It’s not a lot, if it means I get to see you” he said and Betty giggled softly, as she pulled his face towards his and kissed him passionately, while pulling him on top of her. Words were forgotten and passion took over, the love they shared felt by both of them.

All too soon Jughead had to leave again, but Betty smiled knowing she’d see him again tonight and she wouldn’t have to fall asleep alone. She knew he would be there and would hold her, he would make the nightmares, no one knew about, go away. Betty loved Jughead more than anything else and knew he would always be that one constant in her life, that one person she would always have and always be able to count on.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading!!  
I hope you enjoyed it :)  
Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
